Unova: What I Pictured
by The Xerneas Of Fanfiction
Summary: ...'Well, I know who I'll choose.' Summer told Ash. She reached a Pokeball on the right and nodded to Professer Juniper. Juniper nodded back and smiled. 'Go, Snivy' Summer threw the Pokeball in the air and a blinding light zig-zagged and exploded on the floor of the lab... This is what I pictured. Summary's bad but story's better, I hope. I'll tell you more info IF you read.
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! If you read the title and went, 'What the heck!', then, please read this part. **

**When Pokemon Black and White came out, I loved the game. But, I also was curious about the Anime. That's where this came in. Now, I know about the Anime, Cilan and Iris, blah, blah, blah! But I all imagined everything, my way! I even decided to write on Microsoft Word! But now, I can write it here! Please, enjoy!**

**All characters that I made-up, belong to me. All characters and Pokemon that I didn't make up belong to Satoshi Tajeru. Ooh, and, please don't flame. I like critism and praise, but no flames.**

* * *

Summer's peach-coloured hands kept on clenching and unclenching. She played with her loose, blonde hair. Her teeth were chattering and and she drummed her bare feet on the floor. Her pink nightgown was trembling. She sat on a fushcia couch inside her living room.

The living room was nice - a table in front of the couch with a vase on it, a flat-screen TV on the wall, a few couches surrounding the table and two doors, on the right and left.

The anticipation was too much for her. 'I WANT MY STARTER POKEMON NOW!' Summer screamed.

'Summer!' scolded her mother, who was out of sight. Her mother was in the kitchen, which was in the left doorway. 'Do you realise that it is 9:30, on Tuesday? Some people are asleep! And you'll get your starter Pokemon in the morning.'

'Sorry, mum.' Summer groaned. She wanted to gain her starter Pokemon. Either the cute and cuddly Oshawott, the happy and high-spirited Tepig, or the smart and cunning Snivy.

_So much to choose from, _she thought. She decided to go to bed and sleep. She went to the right doorway and climbed up a flight of stairs. She opened a mahogany door and slumped onto her bed. It had lovely Cottonee pictures woven on it. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Enough!' A harsh man's voice echoed through the parking lot. 'You've failed me for the last time!'

In a small building connected to a larger and taller building, a door was slammed open. Out came flying a lady with purple hair curved like the moon, a white shirt with an "R" on it that showed her midriff, a white skirt black gloves and long, black boots, a man with short, blue hair and the same clothes, except for a black shirt underneath so it _didn't _show his midriff and long, white trousers. A Meowth also flew with the two people.

'But, boss...' the man began.

'You needed us, remember...' the lady whimpered.

The Meowth started bawling his eyes out. 'I didn't get to be his favourit' pet!'

'No need to cry!' The lady stood up straight and started walking out of the parking lot. The others followed her suit. 'We need to be strong! We don't need Team Rocket to survive! We can prevail and get all Pokemon, ever, right?'

'Yes, sir! I mean, madam!' the Meowth and man said in unison and saluted.

'Startin' with tha' twerp's Pikachu!' the Meowth purred deviously.

'But, first!' The lady said. 'We go on a holiday to an exotic region!'

'But where?' asked James.

'To the new region boss, I mean _ex_-boss was talking about before he kicked us out. It was called...um...'

'Unova!' Meowth said.

'That settles it,' Jessie said, 'we're going to...'

'Unova!' they cheered.

* * *

**Like it? Read and Review!**


	2. Ash in an Aeroplane!

**Hi, guys! New chappy! And thanks to ToucanMan and mgoldberg for putting my story on Story Alert. Read and Review, please!**

Chapter 1

'Ah!' Summer squealed. 'It's the day! It's the day!'

Summer bounced on her bed, squealing her head off. Her room was moderately clean, the dirty clothing scattered here and there. Her bright blue eyes were gleaming with excitement.

'Hello, Ms. To-Be-Pokemon-Trainer.' Her mum said, leaning on the door. Her dark, blonde hair was tied in a bun and her azure eyes had a tinge of greyness here and there. She had a grin on her face and a light-pink dress. She wore a white apron over it and slippers.

'Actually, mum, I want to be a Coordinator.' Summer replied, calming down and sitting on the edge of her bed. 'They're so cool!'

'That's great honey, but you do know that it is already 8:45 and that you get your Pokemon at 9:00?' Summer gave her mum wide eyes and began squealing again, trying to find clothes and beginning to brush her teeth.

* * *

'Ah,' Ash sighed dreamily, 'I can't believe we're going to a new region, with new gym leaders! Can you, Pikachu?' Ash looked at his Pikachu, who was resting on his shoulder. The Mouse Pokemon was primrose yellow with red cheeks, stubby hands and feet, black markings on its ears, a lightning bolt-shaped tail and a big grin.

Earlier in the morning, Professer Oak had rung Ash.

'Hello, my boy.' Professer Oak greeted.

'Hi, Professer Oak!' Ash replied.

'Good day, isn't it?'

'Yeah!'

'Hmm...Ash.'

'Yes?'

'You know how you have beaten all the gym leaders in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and placed very high in the Pokemon League?'

'Yeah...'

'I want you to do that again, in a new region. If you go, you'll be the only Kanto trainer there. If you go, you'll represent Kanto. Will you go?'

'Yeah!'

'Would you like to use your Sinnoh Pokemon?'

'Nah! Just Pikachu. I'll catch more.'

'I'll send you the aeroplane ticket now.'

'Ok...AEROPLANE!'

That was why Ash was sitting in the airport now. To go on his journey, he wore a light blue vest with a black shirt underneath. He wore black trousers and white sneakers streamed with blue. He had messy, raven hair and amber-brown eyes. He had lightning shaped scars on his cheeks.

'Aeroplane trips to Sinnoh, departing in 10 minutes. Please make your way to runway 4.' A voice said from a speaker.

_So, what was the region I was going to again? _Ash asked himself. _Great. I can't even remember where I'm supposed to go._

Ash read his plain-white ticket.

"Kanto Airlines"

"Ticket Number - 10453"

"Name - Ketchum, Ash"

"From - Kanto"

"To - Unova"

'That's it! It's Unova!'

'Aeroplane trips to Sinnoh departing in 5 minutes. Please make your way to runway 4, NOW. Also, aeroplane trips to Unova departing in 10 minutes. Please make your way to runway 5.'

'WHAT?' Ash screamed. He sped to the runway as quick as he could.

'Aeroplane trips to Sinnoh departed. Have a safe trip. Aeroplane trips to Unova departing in 5 minutes. Please make your way to runway 5.'

Ash ran to the runway and breathed a sigh of relief, 'Phew. I got here in time.' He made his way into the aeroplane.

* * *

If there was one thing that could delay Team Rocket from going on a plane trip, it was Jessie.

'C'mon, Jessie, we can't wait forever.' complained James.

'Bluehead's righ'.' Meowth seconded.

'Hey! Who are you calling bluehead?' James retorted.

'Ya know very well who I'm callin' bluehead!' Meowth answered.

'Boys.' Jessie sighed over the argument beetween her two companions. 'They can't even let a girl have some "hair-time".' Jessie was brushing her long, magenta hair.

'Let's go!' Jessie called and they walked out of the hotel they had rested in for some time.

'Yay!'

James and Meowth put their sunglasses on and followed Jessie, wearing Hawaiian clothes.

They had called a taxi and had been escorted to the airport.

'Aeroplane trips to Unova departing in 5 minutes. Please make your way to runway 5.' they heard a voice say over the speaker.

'Oops! We're late. C'mon gang!' Jessie said and they reached runway five. They climbed aboard the plane and a flight mistress chose their seat.

* * *

'Thanks, ma'am.' Ash told the flight mistress. She had guided Ash to sit somewhere in the front of the plane. Now, all Ash could do was wait.

He looked out in the window and looked at the passengers in the front. He turned his head to look at the back, only to see a familiar sight.

Ash rubbed his eyes.

_No, it can't be._

'It's Team Rocket!'

**Hey, guys! Sorry. I don't know what they call a person who works in an aeroplane. And, no, not a pilot.**


	3. An Unfriendly Renunion!

Chapter 2

'It's Team Rocket!' Ash shouted, standing up and pointing at the trio.

'It's the twerp!' Team Rocket announced, also standing up.

'Passengers, please, sit down.' A flight mistress said.

'No! You don't understand! They're a group of criminals who go around and steal Pokemon.' Ash said. Pikachu supported this by saying, 'Chu!'

'And he's a twerp who goes around foiling people's plans!' Team Rocket stated.

'Passengers! Sit down, or we'll have to escort you out of the plane, now.' the flight mistress said, sternly.

Ash reluctantly sank back in his seat and grumbled. Team Rocket did so too, glaring at Ash.

For the rest of the trip, Ash and Team Rocket kept on glancing at each other, the former with suspicion and the latter with distaste.

'We'll reach Nuvema Town in a matter of minutes.' the flight mistress anounnced.

'The quicker I get to battle Team Rocket, the better.' Ash muttered.

'The quicker we get off this plane, the better. I heard there's a contest in Accumala Town, not far from here.' Jessie said.

'What! You still want to become a Coordinator. I want to become a Pokemon Doctor!' James told the other two.

'And I want to become deaf if you two keep on talking.' muttered Meowth.

The aeroplane finally landed in a forest inhabitated by Pokemon. There was a large enough space for the plane to not destroy any flora or fauna.

'We've reached our destination! Please depart from the plane in an orderly fashion!' The flight mistress informed them. A large group of people rushed out of the plane quickly.

'So much for orderly.' Ash muttered. Team Rocket sneakily tip-toed out of the plane, but Ash saw them. 'Team Rocket! I challenge you to a battle!'

'Great.' James said. 'We'll battle you, and win! Will you leave us alone, then?'

'Yes. But, if _I _win, you have to promise to be nice and caring. To be no more criminals!' Ash stated. Team Rocket gasped, 'You won't dare!'

'Yes, I will.'

'Fine! Meowth, go!' Meowth looked blankly at Jessie.

'I'm not your Pokemon! I'm belong to no one! But, I'll listen to you.'

'Go, Pikachu!' Ash said. Pikachu stepped forward. Meowth stepped forward. The two Pokemon glared at each other.

'Pika!'

'Dat's not true! I'm gonna' win!'

'Pikachu, use Thunderbo-' Ash was cut off by a boy.

The boy had short, well-groomed, blonde hair and sparkly, blue eyes. He wore a viridian, collared, unzipped jacket and a white shirt underneath. He wore long, grey trousers and sneakers.

'Ooh, ooh! Can I referee?'

'Uh, sure! You can referee. I'm Ash, what's your name?'

'I'm Samuel, but my friends call me Sammy. Although, I don't really have friends except Summer...Oh well! Can I be your friend? And who are they?' Sammy asked, pointing to Team Rocket.

'Yeah! You can be my friend! And they're Team Rocket. A darstardly group intent on stealing Pokemon!'

'They are?' Sammy asked.

'Yes! And that's why I'm battling them!'

'Okay! Let the battle begin!' Sammy announced.

'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!'

'Meowth, Fury Swipes!'

Pikachu focused it's energy. It created an electrical field. Pikachu released it onto Meowth. Meowth's claws brightened. Meowth ran up onto Pikachu. It swiped the Mouse Pokemon several times while being electrified.

Meowth was blasted back, along with Pikachu.

'Meowth, use your special, new move you learned at HQ, Slash!'

Meowth's claws brightened very brightly. Meowth ran to Pikachu and swiped Pikachu very hardly.

'Pika...'

'Pikachu, you can do it! Use Quick Attack!'

Pikachu ran to Meowth, getting faster by the second, and slammed itself into Meowth.

'Meowth!' James screamed.

'Dat's gotta hurt...' Meowth moaned, trying to get up.

'Use Slash again, Meowth!' Jessie urged.

'Use Iron Tail, Pikachu!'

Pikachu's tail turned into a metal-like surface and slammed its tail on Meowth, while the latter used Slash again.

'Iron Tail!'

'Slash!'

'Iron Tail!'

'Slash!'

'Thunderbolt, Pikachu!' Ash said.

'Use Slash, again!' Jessie and James said in unison.

Pikachu sent out an electrical field on Meowth, while it was slashing Pikachu.

'Wow, so amazing. So sparkly. So "contesty". That's it! I'll be a Pokemon Coordinator!' Sammy said in a trance.

Slashing.

Electrifying.

Slashing.

Electrifying.

That's what the forest near Nuvema Town looked like.

'Thunderbolt!'

'Slash!'

'C'mon, you can do it Pikachu!' Ash encouraged.

'You too, Meowth!' Jessie and James supported.

'End this with Thunderbolt!'

'No! _You _end this with Slash!'

Instead of the normal Thunderbolt, Pikachu created a ball of electricity with the electrical field. Pikachu slammed the ball at Meowth, who had barely begun its Slash attack. A huge explosion filled the forest, smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Meowth had fainted and Pikachu was left standing strong.

'Wow, was that Electro Ball? Uh...sorry! I meant, Meowth is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner and the victor is Ash! I learnt that phrase on TV.' Sammy told Ash.

'Pikachu, did you use Electro Ball? You did! Congrats!' Ash told Pikachu.

'W...We lost.' James said.

'I can't believe it. We have to be nice.' Meowth cried.

'No. We can't.' muttered Jessie.

Ash looked at the trio. They were close to tears.

'You don't have to be nice. You can still be mean. But just don't steal other people's Pokemon or do other bad stuff. Do you want to be nice?'

Team Rocket looked at Ash, 'We'll be...n...na...ni...'

**Hey, guys! Please review! Please, please, please!**


	4. My Sweetie, My Dears and My Deerling!

Chapter 3

'We'll be nice!' Team Rocket announced.

'You will?' Ash asked.

'Yes! And we'll even travel with you!'

'You will?'

'Yes!'

'You will, the dastardly Team Rocket?'

'Twerp, we've said "yes" too many times.'

'Hey! Don't call me a twerp!'

'Well, don't call us Team Rocket!'

'Ah...friendships.' Sammy said dreamily.

'Well, bye, Sammy. I have to go to Nuvema Town to meet Professer J...J...'

'Juniper?' Sammy asked.

'Yeah! How do you know?' Ash asked.

'Because, I'm going to get my first Pokemon from her in about, ooh, 10 minutes. I better hurry! See ya!' Sammy waved and ran away, leaving Ash and Team Rocket by themselves.

'Let's go to Professer June's lab!' Ash announced, Team Rocket bounding behind them. They saw many bird-like Pokemon that flew to far up to throw a Pokeball, or even see it. The treaded on the wet grass and saw beautiful flowers. Eventually, their jurney was skidded to a halt, when a deer-like Pokemon slammed into Meowth.

The deer-like Pokemon had a black, wet snout and big, cute eyes. It's bottom-half were white with black hooves and it's top-half was green. It had a beutiful, yellow flower on its forehead.

'Dee...r...' moaned the Pokemon.

'Dat's gotta hurt.' Meowth complained.

'Deer! Deer! Deer!' the Pokemon complained to Meowth.

'Well, it's ya fault for bumpin' into me!' Meowth retorted.

'Aw! It's _so _cute! I'm gonna catch it!' Jessie announced. Jessie threw a Pokeball at the Pokemon. The Pokemon exploded into a blast of light and entered the Pokeball.

It lit once.

It lit twice.

It lit thrice.

And the light disappeared. The Pokemon was caught.

'Yay!' Jessie screamed, causing James block his ears.

Jessie let the deer-like Pokemon come out.

Ash took his red Pokedex from his pocket. He scanned the Pokemon.

_'Data unavailable.'_

Ash frowned.

'Probably only native to Unova.' He told himself.

'C'mon! I really want to see this Professer July!' James said, speeding ahead.

'Hey! I'll get there first!' Ash shouted and ran after James.

'_Boys_.' Jessie said, catching up to the two male humans.

'More like _humans_.' Meowth muttered and followed the trio.

'Deer, deer!' Jessie's Pokemon said cheerfully and followed her master.

A few minutes later, the same species of Pokemon that slammed Meowth came, this time in a group.

'Deer! Deer! Deer!' a Pokemon who looked like the leader of the herd shouted at the four, especially Jessie.

'Ling, deer!' Jessie's Pokemon denied, shaking its head.

'Deer!'

'Ling!'

'Deer!'

'Ling!'

'Meowth, please translate for us.' Jessie asked.

'Well, Deerling, that's the species of the Pokemon, live together in this forest. Jessie's Deerling was just collecting some food and we came. You caught her and the other Deerling went looking for her. They find her and they tell her to come back, but Deerling wants to stay with you.'

'Aw! That's so cute! Thanks for standing by me, Deerling! Let's battle these other Deerling who don't understand the connection and bond beetween trainer and Pokemon! Deerling, use...uh...' Jessie scratched the back of her head.

'Leech Seed?' Meowth asked.

'Yes! How do you know?' Jessie asked.

'The Deerling told me.'

'Okay...Deerling, use Leech Seed!'

The flower on Deerling's head glowed and several seeds flew out. They attached onto some of the other Deerling, but there were too many.

'Pikachu, help too, by using Thunderbolt!' Ash ordered.

Pikachu used the electric field again.

Several Deerling fainted, but the leader of the herd, still stood strong, other Deerling still standing up.

'Use...um, Meowth what other moves can Deerling use?' Meowth whispered in her ear.

'Aha! Use Jump Kick!'

Deerling's hooves turned orange, filled with energy. Deerling leaped and kicked the wild Deerling. Also, invisible vines filled up Deerling's health, while the wild's were dereased.

'Pikachu, Electro Ball!'

Pikachu used its electrical field and made it into a ball. He slammed it into the Deerling which dodged it.

The feet of the Deerling glowed orange and kicked in synchronisation at Pikachu, who flew back and slammed onto the ground.

'Pikachu!' Ash called and rushed to his starter Pokemon, James and Meowth not far behind him.

Jessie was too occupied in battling that she didn't even notice Pikachu's groaning.

'Now, Deerling, use Leech Seed and smash the seeds with Jump Kick!'

Deerling forehead glowed once again and several seeds burst out. Before the seeds could wrap themselves around the wild Deerling, Jessie's new Pokemon kicked them. The seeds burst into glitter-like substances. The wild Deerling were mesmerised.

'Now, Deerling, while they're distracted, use Take Down!'

Deerling's body glowed a lovely green colour. Deerling charged and smashed the distracted Deerling.

'DEER!' the leader of the Deerling herd shouted.

'Ling...' Jessie's Deerling whispered softly and kindly.

The wild Deerling retreated but smiled at the humans.

'Go Deerling! Um...Meowth, why are you crying?'

Indeed, the Scratch Cat Pokemon was teary-eyed.

'I..I..It's 'cause tha wild Deerlin' said, "ARE YOU SURE YOU'LL BE OKAY?" an' yers said, "I'll be just fine...". It was so emotional...'

'Aww! So cute!' Jessie said dreamily.

'Guys?!' Ash said, picking up Pikachu. 'Pikachu's fainted! We need to get to him to a doctor now!'

* * *

**Mwah, ha ha! I'm evil! My evil cyclops buddy will prove it to you! O3**

**See?**

**Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger and sorry for not updating for such a LONG time. **

**I'm putting in a new segment! I'll ask you a question about the next chapter (If you're a psychic type, good for you. If not, guess to success!). Tell me if it's suckish...**

**Everybody (well, most...) has a rival in this. Who's James' rival? **

**Clue: S/he has been shown before in the anime (maybe in the games too!)**

**Review for the answer! And don't just review for the answer. Please, con crit, flattery etc...but NO flames. **


	5. Professer Julia!

Chapter 4

Summer looked at herself in the mirror.

Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore dark blue, short jeans and an orange shirt with a green Pokeball symbol woven on it. She wore a hat similiar to Ash's but coloured orange and green. Her sneakers were streaked with orange and green.

This was her attire for her journey. Of course, she had different clothing in her leather suitcase, lying on her bed. She originally packed 30 "refillable" bottles in her backpack, but decided she was being paranoid. She took 25 out.

She checked her X-Transceiver, a gift from her mum. It was 8:50 already.

Summer sped out of her room, gave her mum a long kiss and hug goodbye, and rushed out to Nuvema Town.

The small town was inhabited by some houses and a few more people. Pidove flew around the town, signifying that it was summer. Summer exhaled refreshingly. She started to walk to the Pokemon Lab, when she remembered that she had to pick up her friends.

She decided to go to Bianca's house first.

Her house was similiar to the others - Small roof, wooden door, a few windows and a homey appearance. Summer knocked on the door and opened it.

'**NO! NO! NO! NEVER EVER! NO! A THOUSAND TIMES NOOOOO!**' a deep voice shouted.

'B..B...But Dad! I'm already 11. I have to go now!' A faltering voice said.

Summer saw her friend, Bianca. Bianca had blonde hair, like Summer, but more in a bob-shape. Se wore a green beret-like hat and had emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress and an orange shirt over it. She had a green bag that crossed over her chest and orange stockings with yellow shoes.

'Huh, Dad? I think someone's knocking. Oh! Summer!' Bianca said in one breath.

'Hi...' Summer drawed out, embaressed at interrupting a family talk (or shout).

Bianca covered her face with her hands and looked at Summer, 'I..I'll meet you at the lab. Get Cheren, okay?'

Summer nodded and let Bianca walk out of her house first, walking to a house to the left of Bianca's.

Cheren's house's exterior was identical to Bianca's as most of the houses were.

Summer exchanged goodbyes with Bianca and knocked her friend's door, only to be thrown backwards as someone slammed the door open.

'Ow!'

Cheren walked out of the door.

Cheren had black hair shaped in a bob with a strand coming up. He wore red-rimmed glasses around his deep, alert eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a red tie underneath his turquoise jacket. He wore black trousers and blue sneakers.

'Sorry, Summer. Let's go.'

* * *

Pikachu was only slightly breathing, the Mouse Pokemon's chest only enlarging less than a few millimetres before decreasing in size.

'Maybe Professer Julia can help us! She's a Pokemon Professer after all!' Jessie announced.

Ash nodded and, with Pikachu cradled in his arms continued their way to Professer Juniper's lab.

They finally reached Nuvema Town.

Ash hardly minded the scenery as he rushed around the town, looking for the lab.

'That must be it, there!' Ash pointed to a large, plain building with a "P" on it.

Ash rushed to the door, only to be smashed into by a girl and a boy.

'What's your problem?' Ash asked.

* * *

'What's YOUR problem? We need to get to the lab, NOW!' Summer exclaimed.

'WE do!' Ash retorted.

'We do?' James and Cheren asked in unison.

'We do!' Ash and Summer pushed each other and slammed through the door of the lab.

'PROFESSER JULIA!'

* * *

'...are you sure? I mean, do you really want to not start your journey with a starter? I mean, I can give you a Shelmet. Are you sure?' A lady asked Sammy.

Sammy nodded slowly.

'Okay.' the lady said.

The lady had copper-coloured hair and azure eyes. She wore a white lab coat with a red shirt and black trousers underneath. She wore black slippers and a tag on her shirt that read _'Professer Juniper'_.

'PROFESSER JULIA!'

Professer Juniper looked up to see two urgent people running into the lab, one with a fainted Pikachu in his hands and one with her hair flying all around.

'Actually its Professer Jun...' The Professer was cut short by shouting coming from both the boy and girl. The Pokemon Professer also sighted a few people at the door - a boy with glasses, a girl with a beret and a man and a woman with Hawaiian clothing on.

'Hey guys! One at a time!' Sammy shouted.

'Oh, hey Sammy.' Summer and Ash said in unison.

'You know Sammy!?'

'Uh, duh!'

'Who are you, anyway?' Ash asked.

'I am Summer Gray! I'm planning to become Unova's best Coordinator!'

'I've met many Coordinators in my life...' Ash muttered.

'Who are YOU?' Summer asked.

'I'm Ash Ketchum, and I WILL be the world's best Pokemon Master!'

'Well, it seems that two people have the same goal here.' Cheren said slowly and walked up to Ash.

'Make that three!' Bianca said excitedly.

'It's so nice to have some rivals, isn't it?' Professer Juniper said.

Ash nodded.

'So, what are you here for, Ash?' the Professer asked.

'Well, my Pikachu has fainted and, I don't know how to revive it!'

'Well, maybe my assistant can help you out. He's always willing to, isn't he?'

'Yes. I am.'

The assistant walked out of the shadows.

Ash and Team Rocket gasped.

'Is it really you?' Ash asked.

**Who is this mysterious assistant? Read to find out!**


End file.
